Senior Year
by MaxIsMe
Summary: In freshman year, Max and Fang dated. But then she moved. And now she's back. Will love arise? Or will tension? T 'cause all my stories are.
1. I'm back!

**Hey guys! I was reading School's out- Forever in geometry, and thought of this story! Hope you like it! Thing to remember in all my stories: Italics = thoughts, unless I put flashback before it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, or Hetalia. *sad face* It's a really good anime though! Oh, and Summit is actually my high school.**

**Wow guys, this is another one of my really old ones. It's my 2nd story ever. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I looked at him and sighed. "Fang, I'm moving…" I choked out in a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to look at him._

"_So, does that mean…" I nodded. He didn't even have to finish for me to know what he's _

"_Yes Fang. We're over."_

* * *

><p>That was freshman year. Now I'm a senior and I'm moving back. I'll get to see Nudge, Ella, Tess, and J.J again! Hopefully not that Lissa slut. I looked up from my anime book I was reading, Hetalia Axis Powers, and looked at the school door. Sigh. First day of senior year. Hello Summit High. Again. I took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.<p>

"MAX!" Oh, yeah. Did I not mention my name? Well, it's Maximum Ride, or Max for short as you just heard being screamed through the hallways. I'm 5'10", have blonde streaked hear and brown eyes. Just your plain average girl. Back to the screaming.

"Max!" I heard someone screaming. Sounded like…

"Hey Nudge! Ella, you look pretty, as always. 'Sup J.J? Hey there Tess!" That's right, big family reunion. The next part happened in a blur. Tess, J.J, and Ella bombarded me with hugs, so I couldn't breathe, and Nudge spoke so fast I could hardly understand her.

"OMG, MAX! YOU'RE BACK! YOU SAID YOU WERE AND YOU'RE HERE! Did you have a great time in New York? ZOMG, did you see any famous people? It's been pretty boring here. Except for yesterday. A girl gave birth during lunch, and we got a bomb threat, but what else is new, and guess who else we saw the other day? F-" Ella clamped her hand over Nudge's mouth and gave her a fierce look.

"What? Who did you see?" I asked, confused. "Oh, no one." Everyone smiled innocently. Hmmm. I'm kind of scared now.

"BRING!" Dang, the three-minute bell.

"What do you guys have now?" I asked, while walking down the hallway. "Algebra." "English IV." "Band." "Library aid." Hmmm. "I have Astronomy. So, see you guys at lunch!" I called, while racing down the hallway. My first day back has begun. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so short! Tornado warning, so had to type it fast! REVIEW! (I remember that!)**

**Everyone: PLEASE DO IT! SHE'S BEEN BUGGING US ABOUT IT!**

**Fang: Especially me...**

**Again, this is old!**


	2. Well, crap

**A/N: Bold is Fang's dream. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR, or Converse. Same thing goes for Hetalia, my fav manga right now. Wish I did though...**

**Well, now I have tons of fav mangas, but Hetalia started me on them!**

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

I was lying on my bed the day before school started. _Tick. Tock._ Geez, you'd thing I'd be over her. I mean, I'm 6'2", Emo styled hair (no I'm not Emo!), onyx eyes, muscular, and over all sexy. And, come on, my name is Fang. That has girls swooning like crazy. So why can't I forget her big, beautiful brown eyes? Or her blonde streaked hair? I sighed and rolled over. Maybe if I finally get some sleep I'll forget about her…

"_**Fang! Hey! Have you heard? It's the best news ever!" Nudge was rambling on about something. As usual. I wasn't paying attention. That is, until I heard the name. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" "I said, Max is coming back to Summit! Tomorrow! She already moved in! And, there's a bonus! Fang? Fang!" I didn't hear about the bonus, 'because I left Starbucks quickly. She's back? Oh, great. Now I CAN'T forget about her!**_

I woke up, panting. Sadly, it wasn't just a dream. Max really was coming tomorrow. I checked my clock. It was flashing 7 o' clock in bright red letters. Okay, she's coming today. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. I threw on a black shirt and black skinny jeans. I tied my black converse loosely. What can I say, I like black. I put on a thin silver chain and grabbed my stuff. I slid down the banister, and grabbed a protein bar.

"Nicholas, why didn't you get up when I called you?" Mom said, sternly. I was already hallway out the door when I called, "Sorry Mom! But what till I tell you who came back!" Then I slammed the door.

I ran all the way to school, while eating my protein bar. I raced past everyone in the hallway. I suddenly froze, because I heard two things at once. "MAX!" Oh, man, she's here. I also heard someone calling my name. I looked around, trying to see Max and who called my name. I groaned inwardly when I saw who was calling me. It was Lissa. As usual. Ever since that time she kissed me, she thinks we're an "item."

I just ignored her, and walked off to Astronomy. I wonder what class Max has now? I got in my chair the exact minute the bell rang. I scanned the room, and there was a new girl. Her nose was buried in her manga. I squinted to see the title. Hetalia. Nice. Max loves manga. I smiled to myself thinking about her. I looked around again, and saw Lissa sitting across the room, staring at me.

...Creepy.

I looked at the new girl again, and my breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be her… But it was.

Max. She was in my Astronomy class.

_Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN ENJOY! REEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEWWW! **

**Max: Mangas are amazing**

**Um, I'm not in Astronomy so please bear with me if I talk about the class!**


	3. Why?

**A/N: 'Sup guys?**

**Max: Someone make her stop talking! Before she looses her voice forever!**

**Nyeh!**

**Disclaimer: Arella, I only own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I took a deep breath before stepping inside Summit again. It was my second day, but still. Nerves overcame me.

I popped in my earbuds and crank my iPod as loud as it would go. When I got to my locker,_ Mine_ came on. I love that song. But it reminded me of a certain someone…

No! Bad Max! He's probably forgotten about you and moved on. I wish I could…

After slamming my locker shut, I walked to Astronomy. Yeah, I knew I had this class with Fang. But I didn't want to see him, and realize that he's over me. So I stared talking to this guy named Iggy, and some girl named Arella.

Iggy had strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale, snowy skin. He looked about 6'1"-ish. When I first met him, I realized that he loves making bombs.

"_Hey, what'cha drawing there?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Anything to keep me from staring at Fang._

"_Bomb blueprints. My little brother and I love to build bombs. We're pyro's. Ever looking for a fireworks show or just bored, call me, and I'll let ya see something explode." He said, all while smiling. I smiled too, laughing inwardly at how he sounded like a commercial. While he scribbled down his number, I looked at his blueprints. I actually wouldn't mine watching something blow up._

Arella was African American, golden brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked about 5'3-ish, and lemme tell you: She's got attitude.

"_Um, hi." I said, looking at the girl sitting next to Iggy. She smiled back and waved._

"_Hey, how are you? Iggy's told me much about you Max." I opened my mouth to ask how she knew Iggy, when the teacher came in._

"_Okay, guys, I'm going to take roll. Bryan Andrews?"_

"_Here," some guy, Bryan, said. It went on, Iggy and I saying here when the teacher called our names._

"_Arella Roth?" _

"_Here." Somewhere between Bryan's name and her's, she went over to the window._

"_Um, Arella, can you please sit in your assigned seat?" Arella turned from looking out the window, glaring lightly at the teacher._

"_Why should I?" Then she continued looking out the window, flipping off the teacher every time she called her name. Iggy just shook his head and laughed the whole time._

But, they were good friends, and were waaaay better than talking to Fang again. My body tenses up every time someone says his name.

Why can't I just get over him?

* * *

><p><strong>Review? *bambi eyes*<strong>

**Random Question: Stretch your left arm out as far as you can, What can you touch?**

**My answer: My computer screen.**


	4. Moved On

**A/N: Yo yo yo! New chappie! Are you excited!**

**Max: No**

**Oh, you're no fun. Ya big pooper. *British accent* I dare say I shan't ever speak to you again!**

**Max: Okay, that works.**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I own Arella**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

The rest of Astronomy went by relatively quickly, with Iggy and Arella making me laugh the whole time. When the bell rang, I was actually pretty sad to go, but another part of me wanted me out of there since I felt Fang's eyes on the back of my head.

I grabbed my stuff and Iggy, Arella, and I left to go to 2nd block.

"I have Calculus next." I said. Here's my whole schedule:

**1st Block: Astronomy**

**2nd Block: Calculus**

**3rd Block: AP English 4**

**4th Block: European History**

**5th Block: Free period**

**6th Block: Art IV**

**7th Block: Health**

**8th Block: Phys. Ed**

What? I'm a smart girl. I headed to Calculus, with Arella and Iggy on my heels. I have Calc. and AP English 4 with Iggy and Arella, and Free Period and Art IV with Iggy. Arella goes off campus to a career tech for the last 4 periods of the day.

But that's not the worst part.

I have all my classes –ALL of them- with Fang.

Well, this will be awkward.

I sat in the back with Arella and Iggy, and tried to focus on the teacher, but my eyes kept wandering to Fang. He kept staring at me too. _But he's over me, right? _

The class came and went, and so did European History. For free period, we had to go to the Library. I went to the library with Iggy, and grabbed a book about flying children escaping from the people who created them.

As I was reading about the kids in New York, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up, and saw Iggy had moved, or something and Fang took his place.

"Hi Max." He whispered. I looked around for Iggy to save me, but no such luck.

"Um, hey Fang."

"So, you're back."

"Still as wordy as ever I see." He chuckled, and I cracked a smile. _Just like old times_. But then I remembered things were different and put up my walls.

"Why are you here?" He looked at me.

"Because I missed you." I blushed involuntarily and looked away. "Max, please, why can't things go back to normal?"

"H-haven't you moved on?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. How would I handle it if he said yes? As a matter-of-fact, how would I take it if he said no?

Fang sighed and sat back in the chair. "Do you think I would bother talking to you if I did?"

I opened my mouth to respond when little miss Lissa came over in her super short mini skirt and tube top that stopped about 3 inches away from her belly button.

"Hey Fangy." She said in a voice she thought was seductive. It sounded like a cat drowning in mustard. Fang looked at her, his face impassive.

"You ready for our date later?" She said. I looked at him, eyes wide and open mouthed.

"Max, wait, she's-"

"I knew you moved on!" I didn't even bother to lower my voice. "Good luck with Lissa, because you'll never get me again." And with that, I grabbed my stuff and walked out, not even bothering to stop the tears falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! Guess what? I HAVE A STORY UP ON FICTION PRESS! It's called Testing Love. The title will probably change, but that's what it is for now. So go check it out! My name there is ArellaIsMe<strong>


	5. I'm so fnicking sorry!

**A/N:**

**Yo guys. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. But, I've been really busy, and stressed. And unfortunately, I can't update for about 8 more days. Just bare with me! In the mean time, why not check out the poll I have on my page? Or the story I started on FictionPress? My account name there is ArellaIsMe**

**By the by, the only reason I typed this is because I have a few minutes of free time in class.**

**Well, I'm so sorry guys, again, I really am. But I'll see you in 8 days!**

**~Arella and the Flock. ~*FlyOn*~**


	6. Great

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Sorry it's so short. I think I'm sick again. I hope not. I can't go through that again. Anyways, how y'all been?**

**Max: Just get on with the story!**

**Sheesh, fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

"Max! MAX!" I called after her, but it was too late. She already left. I punched a locker.

"Dammit Lissa! What the hell was that for? You know I like Max!" Lissa tried to give me a pouty face, but it looked disturbing.

"Fangy, I was just trying to get closer to you. Besides, Maxi doesn't have what I have." I gave her a hard look.

"What, every STD known to man? Get out of my sight Lissa." As Lissa scurried down the hallway, I went to go find Max. She had to be here somewhere, right?

Just as I was finished checking a Spanish class, the bell rang to go to class. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and walked to my next class.

I sat down in my usual seat, and then I remembered: I have this class and every other class with Max. I sat up straighter and tried to catch her eye when she walked in.

But she never did.

Great.

* * *

><p>So, whatcha think?<p>

Random Question: If you could go anywhere in the world on vacation where would you go?

I would go to San Diego or Hawaii. Or Tokyo! ANYWAYS, review!


	7. Well then

**A/N: Wow, I was going through my stories again, and I kinda forgot about this one…**

**Max: She's clueless.**

**Shush. Anyways, I have no idea if I should discontinue this, or wrap it up soon. Which one should I do? PM me your thoughts!**

**Fang: She's also thinking of writing another story.**

**Shush! That was supposed to be a secret! Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV:<strong>

I know it's wrong to skip class on the first day, but I couldn't bear to look at Fang. I mean, he implied he's not over me, but then that Lissa thing happened.

I was wandering the hallway when Arella and Ella came up to me. I looked confused, since I didn't think they've met before. They were talking quietly to each other, and glancing at me. I started slightly panicking when then ran towards me.

"Come with us." They said at the same time, sounding like some sort of freaky robots. I started to slowly walk backwards.

"Uh, no thanks. You see, I actually have class that I'm supposed to go to, and I was just taking a detour and- ah!" At the end of my sentence, they each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me down the hall. For short girls, they're _strong._

They pulled me into an empty classroom, where Iggy, Nudge, J.J., and Tess were waiting. _What the fudge was going on here?_

Arella pushed me into a chair, while Ella locked the door. Now I was really starting to freak out. _Had my friends all snapped? Was this an intervention? _

All of a sudden, a shadow moved. No. _NO._ I did _NOT_ want to talk to him, especially in front of everyone. Anyways, how did he get out of class?

The shadow slowly made its way to my chair, sitting in the one opposite of me. I started to get up, but Arella pushed me back.

"You two are going to _talk. _No swearing, screaming, crying, or physical contact. When you two learn to act like civilized adults, then we will release you." Iggy said, while looking at both of us. I glanced at Fang.

This was going to be a loooooong talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was this chapter? I know, kinda seems rushed, but I don't know what to do anymore ._. Besides, like Fang said (without permission), I have another story in mind. It's not MR, but FT (Fairy Tail). Hopefully, I'll get that running soon.**

**Fang: Disclaimer, she owns nothings, except Arella.**

**What he said.**


	8. Happy ending

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry! Stuff happened, haven't been able to do but just read stories. But, since I have today off, I decided to update! This may be the last chapter, unless you want an epilogue! Once I get 10 reviews about if it should have an epilogue, I'll make one. So, thank you for supporting in this story. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

After making sure that neither one of us were going to leave or hurt the other person, they finally left. I glanced at Fang.

"Max, I-," I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I get it Fang, you moved on. I guess it was kinda wrong for me to get my hopes up since we broke up a long time ago. I guess I was just surprised that you moved on to a slut. I mean, really? Lissa seems so-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. Before I could react, Fang pulled away.

"What was- I mean- Don't you-," I stammered. Fang just smirked. Do you really think could get over you? Max, you are amazing. I never stopped thinking of you. I tried to at first, but you were so close to my heart that it felt like I was killing myself trying to forget you. So I just kept thinking of you, hoping, wishing, and praying you would come back to me. And then when I heard you were coming back, it felt like I had my second chance to say this." Fang was staring into my eyes. "Maximum Ride, I love you."

I jumped onto Fang, crushing him in a bone crushing hug. "I love you too Nicholas Anderson." I smiled up to him.

"May I?" Fang asked? The only answer I gave him was crushing my lips to his.

"Well, look at that." Said a male voice.

"I knew my plan would work!" Said a female.

"Don't you mean our plan?"

Fang and I looked over Iggy and Arella, bickering back and forth. I started giggling while Fang was chuckling, until we both started laughing extremely hard. Iggy and Arella blushed and looked away from each other, and looked at us.

"So, have y'all settled everything? Well, obviously, you have. I'm so happy for you two!" Arella said, smiling. Iggy clapped Fang on the back.

"Took you long enough to say it." Fang chuckled. We all started walking down the hallway, since school let out. I pulled Fang back, and Iggy and Arella didn't notice because they were talking about who should be with Maka in Soul Eater.

"Fang, next time, as a thank you, I think we should get those two together." Fang kissed my forehead, and I smiled. I missed that.

"Of course. But, we have a lot of catching up to do." Fang picked me up bridal style and walked down the hallway. I laughed.

"Fang put me down!" I said, playfully.

I'm so glad that everything went back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? I'm soory if it's rushed. Anyways, leave a review if you want to see an epilogue. *bows***


End file.
